mufandomcom-20200214-history
The Most Dangerous Game
Hangar Bay - ---- Flickering magnetic containment fields and heavy blast doors protect the massive open ports on the side of the ship. When closed, the doors look like any other part of the ship's hull, but when opened, it looks like a gaping wound has opened in the side of the vessel. The hangar bay is massive, looking to be able to fit five of the Djalin-class Cruisers in berthing slips. Each cruiser has it's own port, which it stays facing, ready to move out at a moment's notice. The 24 fighters are also contained in this bay, sitting on racks in front of the cruiser berths, also looking ready to be scrambled. The flight line is a constant buzz of activity, with the ships being maintained or overhauled by the zealous crewmen who take care of them. ---- Tue Dec 23 23:47:51 2494 Contents: Exits: CRV Hunter Main Corridor Bryn-class Assault Transport The Stormtroopers are forming up in ranks near a landing area. A clear space in the middle, where Jarean stands, pacing slightly, and watching the magcon field. Telal steps off the Hunter alongside Gerrin, marching in as close to Imperial Formation as he can, glancing over at the Corporal, raising an eyebrow at the display. Gerrin shrugs a shoulder slightly to Telal, and falls into the Imperial ranks. Along with the other non-armored, uniformed personnel. Throwing a glance to Jarean, before stopping in line. Looper marches in line with the rest of the Stormtroopers, which form a sea of almost pure white. The sound of the boots clicking and thunking as they march down the ramp and eventualy, onto the floor of the Hangar Bay. The nice thing about the helmets are they allow you to look around somewhat while your helmet still stays in perfect position. Following Looper is Taqion, who happens to not be clad in the infamous white armor of the Stormtroopers. Instead, he is wearing a simple black uniform. He falls into one of the ranks lining the area. Rushii follows the Stormtroopers out of the ship, her dark silhouette contrasting against those Troopers who are yet armored. The soles of her boots sound off as they shift from corvette ramp to the Dreadnaught hangar bay, and a slight twitch on her face marks this event. Not the first time this has happened, and the first doesn't bring back fond memories. The female officer stands at attention, but her eyes slide towards Telal. Jarean settles himself into an at ease position. Facing the magcon field, between the ranks of Stormtroopers, schooling his face into a flat expression. Telal stands at attention next to Gerrin, his face the normal stern look of a soldier, but his eyes show the strain of maintaining his pose, clearly in pain, although a manageable amount. Gerrin remains close to Telal, just in case, keeping a straight posture, in the small sea of Imperials. He says nothing for the moment, just watches, and waits...for whatever. All those times back in basic training that required hours of standing at attention with almost no movement seem to be paying off. He stands at attention amid the sea of white waiting for whatever it is Jarean has planned. The enormous bay doors slowly begin to slide open ... Through the bay doors, the ILS Retribution comes in and docks. The landing ramp of the Retribution arcs downward from the belly of the Lambda shuttle, and a dark figure, armored, looming, with a billowing black cape, begins his descent. Lined up by the landing bay are all the Imperials present on the alien vessel, Stormtroopers, Naval officers, enlisted, and in the middle of them all. Lieutenant Commander Jarean, who lowers himself into a deep bow as Vader disembarks, "Your presence honours us, Lord Vader." are the only words the officer speaks. Taqion shifts his weight somewhat as he risks a glance in the direction of Lord Vader. He gulps quickly, then struggles to perfect his posture, standing as straight as possible. Gerrin remains in his perfectly straight posture, despite his lack of armor, and an arm. Blending in with the rest of he Imperials. His head does not turn towards the arrival. Just remains staring straight ahead. Telal tries to hide the awe at the sight of Lord Vader, his form does not waver in the slightest, however his eyes do widen slightly, his arms held close to his sides. The Dark Lord of the Sith inclines his visored face for a moment, regarding Jarean. "Commander. The Emperor is most intrigued by the opportunities presented by your encounter with these aliens." His gauntleted hand falls to the hilt of his lightsaber. "But I am personally intrigued by an odd disturbance. Familiar, but not known since just before our bombardment of Kashyyyk." Once again, another thing having a helmet is good for: Hiding shocked expression. Such as the one on Looper's face. Well, he's not as shocked as he could have been. He'ld all but known Vader would arrive at some point or another from the time Jarean pointed out Vader's Star Destroyer. He somone manages to remain at perfect attention. Jarean bows his head, "I am...unfamiliar. With any disturbance. Lord Vader. Perhaps one of the Imperials who was imprisoned, when we arrived. Could answer your questions, M'lord." The officer does not move, other than the bowing of his head. Just to the side, allowing Vader a clear path through the arrayed Imperials. Rushii's eyes immediately cease drifting as the shuttle opens, and that glimpse of armored shadow appears in the hatchway. The woman's eyes face forward, whatever internal thoughts she may be entertaining stilled from outward affect. She listens, remembering the last time Vader crossed paths with the 10th. Hssssh-frrrrrsssh. The rebreather hisses intermittently as Vader turns to regard the Imperials arrayed in the docking area. He raises a gauntleted finger, pointing directly at Telal. "You. Step forward." Taqion's gaze hastily leaves the form of Vader, instead coming to rest upon Telal. His eyes widen in response to the choosing made by the Dark Lord, but he quickly suppresses that feeling of jealousy. Telal blinks, before stepping forward quickly before Lord Vader, managing to supress the pain as his right arm snaps up into a crisp Imperial salute, "TK-723 of the 10th Recon, Lord Vader, reporting as ordered." Gerrin remains staring straight ahead, gaze not shifting as Telal steps forward and reports. No jealousy flickers over this Imperial, far better to be skipped over. "I told the Commander of a presence I detected," the Dark Lord intones deeply. "A disturbance. Jedi. Here, on this vessel." He tilts his helmet slightly, the breather hissing through the silence. "And you have faced them. They are still here, yes?" Telal nods crisply, speaking quickly and cleanly, "Yes, Lord Vader. There are 2 Jedi aboard this ship, a male Twi'lek named Nee'luk and a female Human named Heller." Is jealousy appropriate? Rushii remains looking straight ahead, lips pressing together tightly among the Imperial troops. A chance to show off for the Emperor's right hand, yes, and a chance to gain favor. But what if it's unwelcome news. Lord Vader is not one to invite displeasure from. "Apparently, the bombardment of the Wookiee homeworld was not thorough enough," Vader replies, putting his fists against his hips. "I will rectify that in due course. Have the Jedi been allowed to negotiate with the J'rathi without our presence?" Listening with interest in the conversation between the Dark Lord himself, and the Trooper whose insides had to be washed from his gloves, Looper continues standing at attention in the middle of the sea of white. Jarean remains standing where he was, eyes on Telal now, and no words forthcoming, Lord Vader has a new target now, and Jarean has no wish to draw the man back to himself. Janmes makes his way calmly down the boarding ramp of the CRV Hunter, pausing to take in his first view of the huge alien ship. Seeing the imperials, and Lord Vader standing nearby he cautiously and quietly approaches, and takes up a position near the edge of the group. His attention seems, quite naturally, to be focused on the imposing figure of Vader. Telal shakes his head slightly, "I do not know Lord Vader. As soon as the Hunter docked, we were moved there." Taqion remains standing there stiffly, alongside his fellow troopers. He keeps an emotionless expression on his pale face, apparently trying to duplicate a stormtrooper helmet with which he was so used to. Darth Vader nods. He then returns his attention to Jarean. "Commander. Take me to the J'rathi at once. If the Jedi have managed to manipulate them, these aliens would have to be exterminated. The Emperor would be most displeased." His breather hisses. "Pray that the J'rathi are not easily swayed." Jarean bows again, "As you wish. Lord Vader." He waves to a small selection of Stormtroopers to accompany them, as he turns, making his way towards the lift. Rushii arches a brow, and doesn't say anything. Does this Commander know where to find the J'rathi, or what to expect from them? She takes a step forward, attempting to include herself in the group of Imperials Jarean is waving at. Jarean holds up a hand, "Take your men back to the ship Lieutenant. We won't require your expertise here." The Imperials waved along seem to be mostly armored. Armed. Uninjured Stormtroopers. Unless Vader orders anyone along. Janmes seems torn between attempting to join the Stormtroopers, and staying behind with the ship. He glances around himself quickly, and the expression on his face seems to indicate that he would like an opportunity, no matter how limited, to examine the J'rathi vessels. However, no one likes being left out, so he holds his peace waiting patiently to see if he should join the group or not. Newish guys to the rescue it would seem. While not actualy a new Trooper, just new to the 10th, Looper and the group he is with is the 'lucky' selection to follow Jarean and Lord Vader. Click clunk, click clunk. The troopers all march in unison behind the Duo. The Dark Lord's boots thump solidly as he walks with the commander and the trooper entourage. His cape swirls a little as he strides toward the lift. He defers to Jarean to handle the manpower assignments. He steps onto the lift and turns to stare into the docking bay with his implacable visor-shielded face. And waits. Main Corridor - ---- Close to the bottom of the vessel, and the last deck available by turbolift is here, familiar gray plating evident, but only for a short distance before it widens out into the ships flight deck. A black stripe runs the short length of the corridor, the words 'FLIGHT DECK' printed above it. The turbolift here has a small guard bunker beside it, with a gun emplacement, and ready-use weapons for the men within. The maintenance shaft leading down from above, exits into this bunker. ---- Wed Dec 24 00:54:31 2494 Contents: Exits: Shipleader Djalin Turbolift Lord Darth Vader Hangar Bay Engineer Bryn Jarean walks in, beside the dark, armored figure of Vader, the officer appears to have the slightest hint of nervousness as he walks. A faceless squad of white-armored troopers follows the pair towards the lifts. Exiting the very turbolifts that Vader and entourage are making their way towards is a sextet of clear-skinned beings, in two straight rows, just like in that Madeleine show. Leading the pack is a grungy-robed wimp-looking person, walking next to the not-so-wimpy-looking Djalin. Bryn - the grungy robed one - is leaning over and saying something about 'candy' and the human sweet tooth. Following the pair are four security types, looking like a zombie honour guard. The Dark Lord of the Sith stops, motioning with a gauntleted hand for his entourage to do the same. He regards the newcomers in silence, save for the hissing of his breather. Zombie to the extent that their flesh and good number of internal organs are visible through the clear skin. The four guards following at the rear of their leaders are alert and appear fairly skilled in their movements, with the organicly blocky bulks of J'rathi's large assault weapons held - not at the ready, but where they are obvious - against their thin shoulders. The Shipleader, its red shirt much neater than its colleague, signals to the other J'rathi to stop as well. Djalin's occular muscles flex, turning focus on the large black figure. "You just docked?" It questions, straightforward. "Yes," the dark figure replies just as succinctly. Jarean remains quiet for the moment, the officers hand held in a flat, open palmed gesture towards the Stormtroopers, even as it hangs at his side. Hold. Stand ready. And stand ready they do. Looper and the rest of the white Stormtroopers hold and stand at attention. Their weapons resting on their shoulders, reay in case the need arises. Nowhere near as laconic as the other two already conversing, Bryn begins to let its alto voice free. Something moves in its throat as it looks up to the looming figure of Darth Vader and begins to parley. "Ah, well... Greetings, from the J'rathi people. Nice of you to join us, though the breach in protocol, the uninvited visit caused security," it says, glancing toward Jin, "A little fret." It grins heavily, saying, "Join us for refreshments? I assume from your, ah, nonconforming attire that you are some sort of dignitary. Do you have a title that you would rather be referred to than, er, 'you'?" Bryn manages to raise one clear brow while saying this last line. Darth Vader regards Bryn with that implacable visor-covered face. "I have no need of refreshment." His breather hisses. "I am Lord Darth Vader, here on behalf of Emperor Palpatine. You may address me as Lord Vader." His gaze then shifts to Djalin. Jarean remains standing straight, with no further signals to the Imperial soldiers, and no words, allowing Vader to deal with the aliens, his face remains expressionless. Fretting seems to have passed, at least enough that the guards intercepting these Imperials number only four. "On behalf?" Djalin repeats, its voice much more stacatto in pattern than Bryn's. It keeps its focus on Vader, investigative. "Other Imperials offered, as much as they could, to speak on behalf. Much of interest to both... So they say." It looks over at its friendly colleague, "Think this one has more to say?" Still standing ready, Looper and the rest of the Troopers remain motionless. The black gaze of their helmets falling dead ahead on the bulkhead at the far end of the Corridor. "Maybe not more *to* say," Bryn says, nodding to its physical counterpart, possibly playing a joke on the duo's compact way of speaking, "But probably much more say. That is, he-" Bryn glances toward Vader, and says, "Milord is a he, indeed? It is difficult to tell if milord is indeed human, like the others," Turning back toward Jin, it continues, "He could probably actually make an arrangment work. The others were just simple soldiers - they said so themselves. So let us bargain." It pauses, and turns toward Vader. "The Empire may be able to provide us with something that we would like - our continued peace and solitude in the galaxy. Though it is unlikely, seeing as a few of those, oh- rebellious is the word, I believe- ships got away. Every pirate in the galaxy probably has a roadmap to our proverbial portal footcleanser by now." "The Empire can protect your interests," Vader replies, breather hissing softly. "In exchange for certain technology and your assistance in rounding up certain individuals who have proven rather ... troublesome ... to the Empire." Jarean's eyes harden slightly at Lord Vaders last words, gaze flicking to the lift, but he remains in the same spot, silent. Waiting on the will of his Lord. Luckily for stormtroopers, patience is one of the first things they learn in basic training. That and which side of the gun red stuff comes out of. "Technology," Djalin says, tone positive as its focus remains on its colleague. "A trade is best. We haven't seen new models, not recent." Occular muscles turn to study the technology visible on just Lord Vader's armor already. The Shipleaders fingers curl at their extra joints, and then fold together in front of it. "What 'assistance'?" It then questions, specifics important in matters like this. "True, very, very true," Bryn says. "Perhaps just a simple trade of technology and the promise of future intellectual sharing, along with a peace between our two differing factions would be best for this first encounter. After all, no amount of guarding and firepower will bring back our lost invisibility to the galaxy at large." "Individuals calling themselves 'Jedi,'" the Dark Lord responds. "Followers of a dead religion. Dangerous. Insurrectionists. They have plotted against the Emperor, who would see you protected, and engaged in terrorist activities in tandem with a rather small rebellion. Little more than a nuisance, but they have proven ... elusive at times. Two of them are on this ship and, I believe, they may also be seeking negotiations with you." He points a gauntleted finger at Djalin. "Understand this: They can do nothing for you but incur the wrath of the Emperor. You want our fleet on your side, not an insignificant troupe of rabblerousers. You will have protection and technology, so long as you prove loyal to the Emperor. Disloyalty is dealt with ... harshly." Jarean allows Vader to continue is his demands and warnings, just taking a glance over his shoulder at the stormtroopers, to ensure they are all still there. And ready. Ready they still are. All of them, including Looper. The sea of white stands ready to take on any danger that may arise. Though it brings the question, are the Troopers protecting Vader, or is Vader protecting the stormtroopers? Does anyone need protecting? The fragile looking J'rathi stand before the imposing black armor without apparent qualms. The four guards at their backs shift from side to side, but Djalin is steady. "Did they say treaty?" It asks, turning to its colleague. Details about prior negotiation seem to be deferred to the other J'rathi. "The Imperial, the blind one. It, he," it corrects. "Spoke most to me. About negotiating. The others, they acted well. But did not tell me they wanted to ally." It is careful in these words, hearing the insistance about the 'Jedi'. Dylar slowly steps into the main corridor, pausing at the entrance to take a quick look around before he slowly begins to make his way towards the group. Jarean remains silent and watchful, despite the likely audible approach of the Darktrooper behind him. He watches the J'rathi. Most notably, the quartet of guards behind the two speakers. "I wonder how badly the Empire... needs these little Jedi, these not-so-nuisances? And how badly it needs not to commence hostilities with us," Bryn says, making the former statement sound like a question as it looks toward Vader. "An estimate says that while the Empire is indeed more powerful than we are, we would take out a sizable piece of your grand fleet with us. I assume there are more 'pitiful nuisances' out there than these 'Jedi', but how many, I wonder? Enough that a severely weakened fleet could be the Empire's downfall? You see, Lord Vader, we do not really require or want something so intimate as an alliance or an annexation with the Empire or anyone else - we just wish to not be intruded upon. I suppose that since we are already known to the galaxy, now, however, through the Empire and through whoever the pirates were in contact with, we might as well make the best of it and see how the rest of the galaxy has been doing in terms of technology and culture. All we want from the Empire is a peace accord, really. Everything else is extreneous." "It is not extraneous to *me*," the Dark Lord intones. "Nor is it extraneous to the Emperor. I have made clear the terms for our assistance. You have 48 hours to consider. At the end of that allotted time, you will either deliver the Jedi as a good faith offering to the Emperor or we will leave you to the mercies of the Hutts and greedy corporations seeking to absorb your world into their holdings. I will be aboard my ship." Breather hissing, Vader turns - the cape billows and swirls, and he begins to stride toward the landing bay. Jarean waves a hand to the Stormtroopers, and follows, marching back into the Hangar, following behind Vader. Dylar quickly moves to the side of the corridor, saluting the dark lord in proper Imperial fashion. His gray armor glistens in the light, apparently having been recently cleaned. "Do we have Jedi?" Djalin questions, again of its colleague. "Hard to watch. Helping was voluntary. Some might have stayed?" It focuses back on the dark caped Imperial, occular muscles twitching at the second heavily armored shape. Vader still seems in charge. The Shipleader will have to ask someone if armor is a status symbol. "Yes yes. Good faith is best, most advantages to us. We will consider carefully." Later... Hangar Bay - ---- Flickering magnetic containment fields and heavy blast doors protect the massive open ports on the side of the ship. When closed, the doors look like any other part of the ship's hull, but when opened, it looks like a gaping wound has opened in the side of the vessel. The hangar bay is massive, looking to be able to fit five of the Djalin-class Cruisers in berthing slips. Each cruiser has it's own port, which it stays facing, ready to move out at a moment's notice. The 24 fighters are also contained in this bay, sitting on racks in front of the cruiser berths, also looking ready to be scrambled. The flight line is a constant buzz of activity, with the ships being maintained or overhauled by the zealous crewmen who take care of them. ---- Sat Dec 27 20:18:03 2494 Contents: Exits: Engineer Bryn Main Corridor Stormtrooper Looper ILS Retribution CRV Hunter Bryn-class Assault Transport Looper is still standing at the end of the ramp, his rifle shouldered. He is standing so he can look down the Main Corridor, waiting for the J'rathi to show. Bryn shows. Alone, the clear-skinned robed figure walks into the hangar bay of the J'rathi-modified Dreadnaught, making haste toward the Imperial ship docked there, a nervous tension in its clenched left hand. Jarean peers at the approaching J'rathi and folds his hands behind him, stepping off the bottom of the ramp, and watching Bryn's approach. Looper turns his helmet to the clear-skinned figured. He moves a bit uneasily, and keeps his visor's vision trained on the J'rathi. Willing itself to relax, the J'rathi comes to a stop, and straightens up as it addresses the Imperial officer. "The offering of goodwill that you requested should be here, shortly, wrapped in our best wrapping material," it says, clenching its fist again as it reveals the source of its nervousness, "I can only hope that the ship isn't damaged in the process..." Jarean hmms, and nods his head, "I will see that Lord Vader is informed. They will be disarmed?" He tilts his head at the alien, "They will be most upset when they see Lord Vader..." Looper continues watching the interaction between Jarean and the clear skinned alien. He stands ready in case something happens, in case either these ghosts or the Jedi decide to try somthing. "I assume that they will, if they don't decide to come peacefully," Bryn says, left hand fidgeting with the cuff of its robe. "Which I hope they do, so they won't damage the ship." Jarean nods his head, "The Empire will of course reimburse the J'rathi for any damage caused in the capture of these criminals." He smiles faintly, a cold smile, "You have made the right decision." Looper continues to stand watch. Well, the J'rathi might not be planning anything, but his actions are show there is more than meets the eye. However, he hasn't done anything hostile, and is cooperating, so stands watch. "I should hope so. Maybe after this is all over, a tour could be arranged? I'd much like to meet the chief engineer of one of those..." Bryn says, "Star Destroyers." Jarean tilts his head, "Perhaps that would be possible. It will be something I am not involved in. My mission was the liberation of the captive Imperials." He bows his head slightly, "Nothing else?" The stormtrooper continues to stand guard at the base of the boarding ramp. He shifts his weight from one foot to another, but thats all. He remains quiet. "No, that is all. I would like to remain, however, for the arrival of the escort," Bryn says, with a shrug. Producing a pitch black cube wrapped in some sort of plastic from one of its pockets, it glances toward the hangar bay entrance. Turning back toward the Imperial officer, it pauses, then offers the cube forward. "Candy?" it asks. Jarean shakes his head, "No. No candy for me thank you." And looks to Looper. "Private. Inform Lord Vader that the Jedi will soon be arriving. With J'rathi cooperation." Looper turns to Jarean, comming to full attention. A loud, clear, "Yes, sir!" is emited from his helmet's speakers. He quickly turns and starts heading for Lord Vader's Shuttle. Bryn smiles slightyly, shrugs, and says, "Suit yourself," before it begins to unwrap the black cube, turning to look toward the hangar entrance. Looper has left. Looper boards the ILS Retribution. Looper disembarks from the ILS Retribution. Looper has arrived. Looper quickly walks back down the Hangar, comming once again to approach Jarean. He stands at attention and speaks. "Sir, Lord Vader will arrive shortly." Darth Vader disembarks from the ILS Retribution. Darth Vader has arrived. Jarean nods to Looper, "Excellent, Private." And folds his hands behind his back, waiting. Down the ramp of the Retribution strides the looming form of Lord Darth Vader, cloak billowing behind as his boots thump on the angled metal on his descent toward the Hrathi-class vessel's hanger deck. Looper nods and goes back to his post, standing guard at the base of the ramp into the Hunter. Jarean moves toward the looming figure of Vader. The officers features set in a flat expression. Apparently not too keen on making Vader come to him. Vader stops at the bottom of the ramp and waits for Jarean to arrive. "Commander, I was informed that the J'rathi have agreed to our terms." The clear-skinned J'rathi Bryn stands near Jarean, idly watching the entrance to the hangar bay and munching on something as it hears the sound of bootsteps and heavy breathing. Quickly gulping to finish whatever it was chewing on, it turns to face the Dark Lord. Seeing as he addresses the Imperial officer, however, it remains silent, its left hand fidgeting with the sleeve of its robes as it waits, more worried about what might be going on abovedecks than in front of it. Jarean bows and speaks in a crisp voice, "Yes. Lord Vader, they have informed us that the Jedi will be brought down here, and handed over." His head remains bowed slightly as he adds, "I also requested that they be disarmed..if that will not interfere with their transport. The J'rathi there, is the one who delivered the report, M'Lord." He waves a hand towards Bryn. Looper continues to stand guard at the base of the Ramp. His rifle shouldered, his helmet's gaze resting on the J'rathi. Darth Vader turns his visored mask to regard Bryn. Steadily, purposefully, the dark lord strides in Bryn's direction. "Bring them. They may keep their weapons." Jarean follows behind Vader, keeping a step behind the Dark Lord as he walks, his expression remaining even and steady. "They should already be on their way. I must confess that I don't know what's lengthening the process," Bryn says, looking up toward the towering man in black, and adding, "Lord Vader." The Trooper continues his watch. His patience, however is begining to fade as well. He starts to wonder to himself if this is all some sort of trick. Surely, it can't take much more than a few minutes to go from wherever they are held to the landing bay. "They are Jedi," the Sith Lord intones. His breather hisses. "I suspect they know what fate awaits them." He turns to stare at Jarean. "This night, we put a swift end to Obi-Wan Kenobi's ambitions to rekindle the fire of the Jedi Order." Jarean bows his head again, the officer has little knowledge of Obi-Wan, or his ambitions, but answers anyway, "As you say, Lord Vader." "What's the Jedi Order?" Bryn asks, raising a clear and hairless brow as it glances from Vader to his collea... underling. Ah, well that explains some things. Perhaps they really are just prolonging the inevitable. Either way, the tension is building. How powerful are these Jedi? And why does Vader want them armed? Hopefuly, he'll get his answers soon. Returning his attention to Bryn, Darth Vader replies: "An antiquated cult of wizards that has threatened to grow anew. That threat will soon be eliminated." "Oh, so that's what the female did to... I wonder why they never did any wizardry to us," Bryn muses thoughtfully. Jarean nods his head once, backing up Vaders statements but adding no new information of his own. The Dark Lord turns toward Jarean. "Commander, notify your personnel that we will be departing as soon as this matter is concluded." Jarean inclines his head, "As you command, My Lord." And turns away to take a few steps, talking quietly, apparently to himself. With no commlink present. Anyone on the Imperial communications network hears him quite clearly however. After some pause, Bryn says, "I'll go see what's taking them so long." It turns, and begins to walk toward the hangar bay exit. Bryn heads into Main Corridor . Bryn has left. Gelidus approaches the group slowly, then comes to a dead stop as he recognizes the Dark Lord. He snaps to attention, wishing he had his armor and helmet rather than the plain uniform he was issued upon the arrival of the Hunter. Nee'luk arrives from Main Corridor Nee'luk has arrived. Djalin arrives from Main Corridor Djalin has arrived. Darth Vader glances briefly toward Gelidus, but then his visored gaze is drawn toward the hangar bay entrance from the corridor as some newcomers arrive. Looper continues standing at the base of the Ramp. His gaze slowly moves with the Exiting J'rathi back to the Main Corridor. Jarean's gaze drifts to the entering party as well, his instructions complete, back straight he moves back towards Looper. Two pairs of J'rathi soldiers enter, surrounding a single Twi'lek male. This male is none other than the Jedi Knight Nee'luk. The Knight's gaze quickly takes in the hangar bay, coming to rest upon Darth Vader. "I thought I sensed your presence here." There is somewhat of a smile on the Jedi's face as he moves, not looking very perturbed at the Dark Lord's presence. At the detail's halt, he too stops, standing yet a dozen meters from Vader and the others. "I am to be turned into your custody, I presume?" Gelidus allows his at attention pose to relax a bit as he turns to watch the new arrivals, particularly the eerily quiet Jedi. Boots thumping solidly on the deckplates, the Sith Lord approaches Nee'luk. His breather hisses. Placing his fists on armored hips, shifting the black cape enough to reveal a lightsaber, Vader replies: "Custody would imply a longer stay than I intend. You will have an opportunity at freedom, assuming you survive single combat with me, *Jedi*." Jarean frowns faintly, this is...unexpected. Jarean slowly reaches behind himself, reassuring himself as to the presence of the rifle behind him, watching Vader face Nee'luk. While its colleague was speaking with the Imperial contingent, Djalin had other business to make sure this went smoothly. Or. As smoothly as possible. That the Knight seems unsurprised is a relief, and a confusion. The Shipleader's occular muscles pull a deeper focus, even as the other unobscured muscles on its skeletal face relax into a looser expression. Djalin is walking just to the left of the contingent of J'rathi guard, and switches focus to Vader at the words. "Combat?" it echoes, voice clipped as always. Dylar disembarks from the CRV Hunter. Dylar has arrived. Well, this could be bad. The Stormtrooper takes his Rifle off of his shoulder, holding it in front of him, across his chest. He doesn't flip the safety off or aim it at anything though. But if things go bad, he'ld rather have it ready. The stormtrooper is Looper, by the way. Though Nee'luk's clothing is not skintight, it is not nearly as flowing as most robes, and so his lightsabers are already visible. Despite the warnings against anger, the Knight's face blazes for a moment with something other than his eerie calm. "Jedi? I am among the last of that Order, annihilated treacherously by you and your ilk. You cannot fathom what you destroyed. Before you run me through," a slight sneer, a rising in the Knight's voice, "Lord," it ends, the Jedi's voice returning to normal, "tell me. What are your intentions with these J'rathi? They are not human, and so are not fit to reign in your Empire. Will you steal their technology and then annihilate them? Turn them into slaves?" There seems little doubt that this is what the Knight believes will happen, even as he casts his gaze around again. "Single combat? What of my apprentice?" Concern, compassion, and a hint of worry flood into his voice at the mention of Heller. Gelidus listens in stony, but somewhat nervous silence as the Sith Lord and the Jedi Knight confront each other. His expression becomes somewhat strange at the mention of Heller. It might be worry or concern that shows through his eyes. Jarean moves slowly towards Dylar as the Darktrooper disembarks, the mans throat moving, and lips mouthing words faintly as he subvocalises. Watching Vader. "The J'rathi will be allowed to live in peace," the Sith Lord intones, unclasping the lightsaber from his belt and clutching it in his hand. "They have earned the Empire's protection, in exchange for the your life and that of your apprentice. Yes. I will deal with her when you are but a memory." He takes two steps back, thumbs the activator button, and the crimson blade of his lightsaber springs forth. / ***.** / Jarean says, "Sergeant. Ready your men...quietly. If Lord Vader so orders..or other possibilities occur. We will have to destroy the Jedi ourselves...and leave." Looper takes a step back as the Dark Lord's blade ignites. The shock fades away quickly though. He doesn't make another move, as if somthing else has his attention for the moment. Dylar slowly steps out of the Hunter as the comm message is relayed. He then quickly nods to Jarean and turns around, quietly calling for more troops over his comm. He then walks down the ramp to get a better view of the fight. The sharp green glow of Nee'luk's cybernetic flickers for a moment as the Knight lowers his hands, grasping his sabers. "Memories can be painful." At this, he thumbs the activation stud of each saber, two beams of light snapping into being from his hands. One is a brilliant blue, the second the color of lightning. A quiet murmuring can be heard by those nearest the Jedi, "There is no death; there is only the Force." The ending, of course, to the Jedi Code. The Knight stands at the ready, sabers in the en garde position. "You will find, Jedi, that the Force can easily co-exist with death," the Dark Lord says, breather hissing as he draws back his saber. "And that the two may also be inexorably intertwined." Perhaps the Force is indeed his ally, or perhaps he's just faster than most. Either way, the Knight leaps forward, bringing his sabers in a whirling pair of arcs to strike at Darth Vader. One moves towards the Dark Knight's saber, and the second slashes for his midsection, the Jedi taking full advantage of having two striking surfaces. Vader eyes the aggressive style of the Twi'lek, and moves to counter the duel strikes with rapid parrying motions of his own saber. The weapon zmmmmms as it arcs through the air. His cape billows. The glow of the lightsabers of both combatants reflects off his glossy black armor. Nee'luk's attacks slam into Vader's blade, the Knight forcing out his breath with the effort of the slashes. Quickly, he whirls back, trying to move to the outer edge of Vader's saber reach. Still, he remains alert, watching the Dark Lord for any open spot in his defenses. As the Twi'lek backs off, Vader switches to a one-handed grip on his saber and extends his gauntleted left hand toward Nee'luk, trying to use force telekinesis to yank the Jedi's spare lightsaber to himself. The Knight's response is to grip the lightsaber with both his hand and the Force. Both fail to Vader's efforts, and the saber leaps from his hand, leaving the Knight with only one with which to defend himself. Two sabers in hand, Vader steps back, watching for the Twi'lek's next move. Nee'luk, of course, wants his lightsaber back. The one saber forward, he extends his rear hand, concentrating for a bare moment as he seeks to wrench his lightsaber back from the Dark Knight's hand, even while keeping his guard up. A simple tug-of-war, with the added benefit of a complete lack of touch. At last, after a second of tugging, this is revealed as little more than a feint; the Knight's concentration shifts and hurls a wave of Force energy aimed at knocking Vader over and away. The Jedi's efforts are unsuccessful, and he is forced into a barely-controlled leap backwards, to compensate for the wave of energy emanating from the Dark Lord. The only up side is that he is now well away from Vader's sabers. The Dark Lord observes the feint and force telekinesis attack with some measure of amusement. As the energy wave comes at him, he tosses Nee'luk's saber in the air long enough to counter with his own Force-powered blow. Then, as Nee'luk leaps away, the saber returns to Vader's gauntleted hand. He switches it off and begins squeezing the Jedi weapon in the hopes of crushing it. The Twi'lek's saber makes a crunching and popping noise as it is crushed in the vicious grip of Darth Vader's gauntleted hand. He drops the mangled weapon at his feet, then kicks the twisted cylinder toward Gelidus. And then he simply watches the Twi'lek. And waits. Running out of options, it seems, Nee'luk extends his hand once more, seeking to wrench Vader's saber from the gauntleted hand. The Force collects around his hand and then lashes out, twisting in an invisible maelstrom designed only to remove Vader's glowing blade and pass it into Nee'luk's grasp. The crimson blade of the Dark Lord's lightsaber is snapped free of his gauntleted right hand, arcing through the air toward Nee'luk. "Impressive," Vader hisses. And then he uses his right hand to try and fling a cargo crate at the two-sabered Twi'lek. The Jedi's response is not to defend from the object, but instead to evade. A slight bend in his knees, and then the Knight is off like a blaster bolt, leaping towards Vader with sabers extended to strike at him upon landing. The Force, gathered around him like an unseen hand, is used to cushion and propel his flight. Bryn arrives from Main Corridor Bryn has arrived. As Nee'luk dodges the flying crate with his leap toward Vader, the Dark Lord raises his left hand in the Twi'lek's direction, and squeezes that hand into a fist as Nee'luk gets within force choking range. Darth Vader is fast in summoning the Force, and gets a vicelike telekinetic grip on Nee'luk's neck. This is not, however, without punishment. The Jedi's leap has carried him to within easy range of the Dark Lord, and one saber strikes home flawlessly, imbedding itself in the Dark Lord's chest. The other saber glances off of his armor, leaving a sparking scorch mark. The Knight's one good eye is wide in surprise and pain from the impending crushing of his throat, but he is not dead yet. The Sith Lord grunts in surprise as the lightsaber sizzles through his armor and into his chest. He staggers backward, the shock and pain of the blow enough to distract him from the continued choking of the Jedi. Vader clutches a gauntleted hand to the coagulating metal. The hissing of his breather becomes ragged. He falls to one knee, the cape draping around his wounded form. He lifts his visored gaze to stare at Nee'luk. "Finish ... me. Complete your journey to the ... Dark Side." "You have shattered the Order. You and your kind annihilated everything I held dear. Revenge? Yes, I have thought of it." The Knight's saber is wrenched back, both now in the air, ready. "Oft have I failed to control my impulses, oft have I thought of your fall. This is not revenge, dark one, but self defense." The Knight's voice bears no hint of remorse or compassion; his hand pulls back, wielding Vader's lightsaber, and swings in a parallel arc to the ground, at Vader's neck level. This is, of course, aimed to decapitate him. "This is my vengeance, and mine alone. For the Order!" A rather strange-sounding cry leaps from the Knight's throat as he slashes, no longer in flawless control of himself. Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, offers no defense against the aggressive killing blow from the furious Jedi. He says nothing as the Twi'lek's blade separates his helmeted head from his shoulders with a pop and a zmmmmm! The Dark Lord's body collapses forward, the helmet and head bounce behind. Vader is dead, but Nee'luk has fallen from the Light. All the Imperials currently on the flight deck are gathered close to the CRV Hunter's ramp, where they were watching the duel from. "Shipleader Djalin, this presents you with options. If possible, run for your home planet. When news of the Dark Lord's death reaches the fleet, they will undoubtedly engage and attempt to destroy you." These are Nee'luk's next words as his two lightsabers are deactivated, even as he backs away from the Stormtroopers and towards the main corridor. A quiet, almost broken cry from the Knight, towards the J'rathi, "I need my apprentice..." The Jedi looks shattered. Dylar appears to be in slight shock at Vader's Death. He titls his head to look at his fallen leader before he slowly turns to Nee'Luk, raising his rifle slowly to take aim. Bryn is entering the hangar bay as a dark helmet plops on the ground. Eyes bulging, it glances toward the lightsaber-wielding Luck, who's just done the deed. Its eyes move left and right and to and fro, looking between the corpse and the angsty Imperials; the broken Jedi and its own colleague, Djalin. A moment of shock, and then it begins to take action, keeping the same distance from the corpse and from Luck as it makes its way toward Djalin. Jarean holds up a hand, face flat, eyes dead. He speaks in a low, lifeless voice, "Sergeant...evacuate your men. Return to Coruscant, infor...inform the Emperor." He takes one, then two steps slowly forward towards the corridor, reaching into a pouch at his belt to extract a shiny metal sphere. "Go. That's an order." Is the last comment to the Imperials behind him, without even turning back. The shock seems to be around the hangar. He raises his rifle and readies it for a shot at the Jedi when he see's the saber come down on the dark lord. The young Trooper is very confused. Being the trooper clostest to the scene, and not knowing what else to do, he pulls back on the trigger of his rifle. However, just as he's about to, he hears the orders of Jarean. Not in time to stop the Trooper however, the shots are on there way. Looper doesn't check to see if they hit, though, and turns back towards the ship. Everything seems to be in slow motion for the dazed Trooper. Gelidus's jaw drops open in disbelief as the Dark Lord of the Sith's helmeted head falls to the floor. He blinks several times, then looks to his comrades, anger in his eyes at their less than honorable actions. "Lord Vader offered him his freedom provided he faced him..." he begins to state before the thermal detonator wielding officer's suicidal actions sink in. "Shit..." he says softly, turning to head for the boarding ramp. "The J'rathi will be allowed to live in peace." Stacatto voice repeats the late Dark Lord's words, verbatim. Djalin is back from the scene of combat, the quartet of guards who escorted the Jedi Knight ranged behind it, shifting restlessly as they do. "The Emperor's emmessary said," it reinforces, picking up on Jarean's words. It has to remind the ones who might run back with this message to Palpatine of the bargain. That the J'rathi are not a target for retribution. "We did our part. We did what was requested. This is not the doing of J'rathi." The Shipleader knows of heroes, and warriors, and death. More than it's colleague, the engineer. And then it picks up on more than Jarean's words: the weapon held now in the Imperial's hands. Yes, Vader offered Nee'luk his freedom, but more than that disregard is the threat to its ship. "No. Not here!" Nee'luk dodges the pair of blasts with ease, concentration now solely on Jarean. Once more summoning the Force, he reaches out to Jarean's mind, not seeking to harm him. Now, he speaks, "Enough harm has been done today. Return to your ship!" This last fiat is backed with the power of the Force, what energy Nee'luk can muster. Dylar nods to Jarean and turns motioning the troopers back onto the ship, "Let's get out of here, now!" he orders coldly. He then waits by the entrance for all the others to enter, apparently wanting to be the last in. "What exactly... *is* that thing?" Bryn asks in a low voice, leaning over toward Djalin as it reaches her side, and staring toward the Imperial officer holding his doom-globe. Jarean slip the detonator back into his pouch but walks, not directly to the ship. But to Vader first. The Dark Lord's head is placed on his chest, and Jarean begins dragging. Taking the body back towards the Corvette. For all intents and purposes. Reconsidering his plan, it seems. As the Stormtrooper makes his way up the ramp, he turns around, to see what became of the Lt. Commander. Looper eyes the man as he puts the Detonator back into his pouch. "Sir! What are you doing? They're probably sending soldiers! Hurry sir!" He points his rifle back out at the Jedi, whom the trooper thinks is still up to somthing, squeasing the trigger . "SIR!" Gelidus runs up the ramp, his path taking him directly into the still-firing Stormtrooper. "Hold your fire!" he yells as he lays a shoulder into the other Stormtrooper, attempting to bowl him over, carrying them both into the ship. Subtle twitches of muscle under the J'rathi's clear skin react to the shifting actions of the Imperial. The weapon is put away, and Djalin takes a single step forward that intercepts the line of sight its guards had on Jarean. It's occular muscles pull a close-focus on Jarean's face as the human drags away his slain leader, answering Bryn after the fact. "Weapon. Grenade-styled? Area effect, likely. The shooting didn't work." Djalin looks perturbed by the white-armored one's shouting; those words reflect a sentiment unfavorable to J'rathi if they propagate. "No soldiers! The Jedi doesn't act for us. J'rathi want peace..." It holds its position by its colleague, watching Gelidus intervene. Gelidus doesn't manage to bowl Looper into the ship, but he does knock the Troopers aim off, causing the shots to slam into the bulkhead. Well away from the J'rathi and the Jedi. Dylar shakes his head and glares at Looper and Gelidus, "You two, on the ship now, or I'll shoot you both and leave you behind." he says coldly. He then leaves his post at the entrance to go assist Jarean in carrying the Dark Lord's body. "So, they're leaving. What do you suppose is our next course of action?" Bryn asks Djalin, turning to take a glance toward Nee'Luk. Who is departing, or something. Jarean just keeps dragging Vaders body back to the Corvette, with Dylars assistance, now. "We can't leave him here! Cease fire!" Is the growled order, "We're leaving, get in the ship!" The Commander orders, as he reaches the ramp, dragging the corpse up, and inside the ship. Looper hastily turns and heads up into the ship. The Jedi seems to be gone anyway. Once inside, he turns around to watch the rest of whatever's going to happen, and make sure everyone is inside. Gelidus follows immediately behind Looper, his attention still back on the fallen Sith Lord and his impromptu pallbearers. Djalin turns its back on the Imperial ship once Jarean and the body of Vader are inside it. "We let them leave. And we prepare. We have an agreement, but things change. The J'rathi must discuss, must be ready. Even if it is diplomats we see next, we will see more outsiders; we can't hide completely anymore." Category:Reach of the Empire Logs